Hangover, Sugar And A Sorry Excuse For A Lemon
by OnlyNotReally
Summary: TALxKAI well, this is basically a lemon, with a REALLY REALLY thin storyline...my first story go be gentle..:


AND THATS WHY I NEVER DRINK

--Kai's POV--

I woke up with a terrible head-ache, and I totally CANT remember what happened last night, fuck. I so already know this days gonna suck sour lemons. Luckily I dont get that sick, but seriously I NEED ADVIL, NOW. Grunt...Must get up...grunt...too tired...

Okay so I fell asleep, big deal! Well, aparantly to my team, it was. "Kai!! Kai!! Why are you still in bed? just because youve got a hangover doesnt mean you can skip training!" grunt, can someone PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE remove Pain In The Backside, aka Tyson, out of the room? "DONT SCREAM THAT LOUD TYSON, HE PROBABLY HAS A HEADACHE!!" Rei shouted, "And maybe if you didnt scream that loud it wouldnt have become worse!" grr. GRR. GET KITTY!! "Oh so youre awake, eh?" Rei asked. "No cant you see? Im asleep SNORE SNORE SNORE." waait, what did Tyson say about hangover a few minutes back? fuuuck, I drunk? shiiiit. "Okay what did I do? Who did I kiss, and who did I declare my love to?" I kinda want to get this over with, gods, now theyre looking at me like I should know...

"Uuh...You mean you cant remember?" Rei asked, sweatdropping. "Well, you kind of..." Rei stammered, "Look Rei I know how I am when Im drunk so just say it.." when did i manage to obtain such patience, wow, I must be getting soft..

"You and Tala kinda fucked like in the living room, not that we minded, its worth gold..and you did some other things, but whatever, it was fun seeing you dance the hare hare yukai.." "WHAAAAA?" Who cares what else I did! I decided that it wasnt time to tell my team about me and Tallie, YES I CALL HIM TALLIE SUE ME!! HES MINE, GRRR. wait my right brow itches, scratch, okay on with what I was rambling about, oh yes Tal...drool. Must get hold of self, smacks self in face, ok now Reis looking at me even weirder, it that was even possible...

"Kai? You sure youre okay? I mean you like drunk 3 bottles of vodka.." wait where did Pain in the backside go? Oh well whatever, probs eating... "Meh, I want fluids.." yeah Kai, FLUIDS, totally clear language...NOT. "wait arent you like disturbed by me...?" falls back on bed, meh, pffffft, blaaa, INCOHERENT NOISES WOOT, well not really, but you get the point, or not, its not like I care. "Nah I kinda saw it coming, heres a nice sweet cup of coffee (a/n: I actually absolutely LOATHE coffee with sugar, but its for the sake of the story, I guess.) "Ok..a..y..by the way, where did Tal go?" tries really hard to NOT sound clingy, and if youre wondering about if im gonna kill rei for recording lst night, no, im gonna steal them, AND BURN THEM.. sigh..hmm coffee, a little too sweet for my taste but okay.."He's in the shower." with that Rei left and I was alone, with my cup of holy liquid, i took a big sip, sigh, this is lif, sip, I want tallie, sip, hmmm, sip, lalalalallama, Sip, wow that last, sip, thought was like, sip, so NOT RANDOM, sip, sigh, sip, COFFEE IS UP!! OH NOEZ LAIK I NEED MOOOOORE, WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT...(a/n: someone cant cope with sugar very well o0)..

-POV SWITCHNESS, 3RD-

Kai raced down the stairs, "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO" to the kitchen where his teammates were eating, well Tyson was eating the rest was watching disgustedly. "Whoooo" everyone looked up at the sudden squeal. "Whooo SUGAAAAAR" Now everybody raised their eyebrows. "Geez, Rei what did you give him?" asked Kenny, looking quite disturbed at the usually stoic captain. "N-Nothing, just coffee, with like loads of sugar." "SUGAAAAAAAAAAARR" kai screamed, Reis left eyebrow twitched. "Kai sit down, and the rushll clear okay?" Kenny suggested. "NOOOOOOOEEEZ DONT KILL MEEEEEEEEEH, YOU WILL BUUUUUURN!!!" with that Kai jumped away and started doing the Hare Hare Yukai again, and yes, singing it too...

Just then Tala walked in, "Kai? Who was the dimwit who gave you sugar?" "IT WOZ REI HE DID IT KILL HIM!1!!1!!11" Talas eyebrow twitched too, and he looked at Rei, "Rei...WHATCHA GONNA DO ABOUT IT?" He started, "eehh...RUN?"

With that he ran away at full NEKO speed. meanwhile kai was still singing, but now he sang something really interesting, well not really but it was worth a laugh, "HARVEY, HARVEY HARVEY THE WONDER HAMSTER" now even Max and Tyson, who finally stopped eating, looked disturbed and fled away.

"Kai sit down, love." Tala began, but Kai didnt listen, until suddenly he stopped moving, he sat down and just stared blankly at nothing in particular. "Kai? You back love?" (a/n AND BRING ON THE TALKAI SLASH WHOOT). " Meh," suddenly he exploded. "AND THIS IS WHY I NEVER DRINK! OR EAT SUGAR!" Kai sulked, "Shh, love, come on lets tuck ya in, k?" Kai pouted but walked into Tals loving arms and walked to the bedroom, perfectly aware that he wasnt going to sleep. And I still didnt get my advil, ouch, oh well"

When they were in the bedroom, Tal kissed Kai forcefully, and wrapped his arms around Kais waist, while kai wrapped his around Talas neck. Tal stared trailing kisses along Kais yawline and kissed his neck, Kai gasped softly (A/n UKE KAI UKE KAI WOOT), Tala puIled off Kais nightshirt and they laid down on the bed, tala immediately pinned kais hands above him and began sucking on Kais nipples, Kai moaned and arched in vain effort to get closer to the pleasure, "Soon, love" Tala whispered. Tala took off his own shirt, along with Kais pants and boxers. "bad tal, too much clothes" Kai said seductively and unbuckled Tals buckle and, without hesitation, he pulled down Tals pants and boxers.

Tala apparently thought Kai was too much in control because he lowered himself onto Kai and ground his hips to kais, Kai moaned. Tal trailed a line of kissed along kais chest and belly and dipped his tongue in Kais belly button. Kai bucked his hips and Tal had to pin him down, he went lower, and Kai moaned louder. suddenly Tal took Kai in his mouth and started bobbing, Kai screamed. "Tal...PLEASE!!" Tala decided that Kai was as excited as possible and grabs some lube from a suddenly appearing drawer (a/n must not get sarcastic) and coveres his fingers with it. He guides his fingers to Kais hole and moves one finger in, kai moanes loudly. "Tal.." Tala has to use all his willpower to not just flip Kai over and fuck him right now, so he adds a second finger and scissors them. By now Kai is whimpering and begging for Tal to just fuck him already, Tala cant hold out anymore and removes his finger, Tal slowly enters Kai and lets Kai adjust. "Move.." Kai said huskily, and thats what tala did first slow, but them the moves became more frantic as the two lovers got closer to their climax, kai and Tala were moaning continuously, Tala grabbed Kais member and started stroking him in time with his thrusts, Kai screamed out and came all over his and Talas belly, it only took 2 more thurst until Tala came too..

content, the two lovers laid next to each other, kai in Talas arms, kissing butterfly kisses, until Kai remembered something.

"Tal?"

"Yes Love?"

"We still have to kill Rei for Making a tape from last night.."

"Nah, its not like he dares to do anything if we put enough pressure on him.."

"Naughty boy you is, Tal.." Kai snickered

"Whatever, just sleep K, I thought you had a hangover..?"

"Wanna kiss it better?"

"You Seductive Little Minx.."

Kai hit him softly on the right cheek.

"Nah ah, sleep.."

Tala pouted. but went to sleep anyway..

and the rest of the BladeBreakers? Well, they were having loads of fun watching from the window (dont ask me how they got there, I dont know either), who ever knew they were such perverts?


End file.
